


Meet The Friends

by camichats



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fright Club (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sabrina is nervous to introduce Caliban, her demon fiance, to her friends, but it all works out.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Meet The Friends

"Now remember, you're meeting my mortal friends today." 

"How could I forget?" Caliban asked, looking over at her with a lazy smirk. 

"Caliban. This is serious. They're okay with me being a witch because they know I'm not like the evil witches in the stories that they were raised on, but you-" 

"I am like that?" he supplied, pulling on the t-shirt she'd bought for him. Apparently, mortal men didn't walk around with their chest out, which didn't sound half as comfortable to him. He was made of clay; he needed to _breathe_. 

"You're a demon," Sabrina said flatly. "I want to break the news to them gently. And-- hopefully-- after they already like you. Until then, you're a warlock that I know from the Academy." 

"They'll believe that?" 

"I'm hoping they'll be so upset with me for not telling them earlier, that they won't focus too much on it. Besides, Nick and Prudence will be there, and they promised to help." 

"You're entrusting the believability of your lie to an ex-boyfriend and his current paramour?" 

"It's not like that between me and Nick," Sabrina said, and Salem meowed in agreement. 

"And Prudence? Last I heard, she hated you." 

"Okay, first of all, that was a long time ago, and second of all, how did you hear that? I never told you about that." 

Caliban smirked. "People like to talk to me. I think it's the warmth of hellfire." He ducked down and hovered in front of her face as he said it, his voice heavy-laden with innuendo. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes but kissed him, so he counted it as a victory. 

He straightened and held his arms up to the side for inspection. "Good enough for your mortal friends?" 

"Perfect." She got to her feet and adjusted her skirt so it didn't poof out. "Just remember, no mentions of hellfire, the circles of hell, or how you think all sins are equal." 

"I already promised," he reminded her, pecking a quick kiss to her lips. Before he could pull away, she put her arms around his neck loosely. 

"I'm just being thorough." She glanced at her bedside table, where her clock was. "And it looks like we're running ahead of schedule." 

"Mm, is that so?" Caliban put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as they kissed again, leisurely this time. 

* * *

Sabrina brought him to a house, then around back to a large shed.

"You spend your time in the Mortal Realm in a shed?" he asked disbelievingly as she pulled him there with her hand in his. 

"It's not that bed. It's big enough for everyone, and without any adults sticking their noses in to check on us." Sabrina knocked on the door twice, then opened it herself and stuck her head in. "We're here!" 

"Finally," Prudence said, looking like she was a queen holding court instead of perching on the edge of a couch that had seen better days. "We were starting to think you wouldn't come. Your friends are quite excited to meet your new _boyfriend._ They wouldn't. Stop. Asking about him," she said, following the terse words with a smile to match. 

"Sorry, Prudence," Sabrina said sheepishly. They'd lost track of time after he got dressed. "But guys- Fright Club, I mean, I want you to meet Caliban." 

Caliban nodded at them. 

"Caliban, you already know Nick and Prudence, and this is Roz, Harvey, Theo, and Robin." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. 

He tilted his head to the side slightly, staring at Robin. 

Robin stared right back. They both knew. 

"Why didn't you mention he was a hobgoblin?" 

"I don't know, I hardly ever say that about people," Sabrina said. "Besides, it's not like it matters." 

"How'd you even know he was a hobgoblin?" Theo asked with a curious laugh, looking between Robin's glamoured ears and Caliban. "He's got his ears covered, and plenty of people dye their hair these days." 

"Because he's a demon," Robin said. 

"That's why it matters," Caliban whispered to Sabrina, who cursed. 

"What? Brina, you're dating a _demon_?" Roz asked incredulously. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Harvey said. "A demon? I thought you said all demons were evil?" 

"Well this is going great," Nick noted. Prudence brought one hand up to rest her chin on, looking amused. 

Sabrina sighed. "Okay, so Caliban's a demon, but I promise it's not a big deal. Seriously, Roz, it's fine; I promise. And no, Harvey, not all demons are evil. I just... sort of hated Lucifer, and since all of them had to serve him, I _thought_ they were evil. It's not the same thing." 

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Theo asked. 

"I wanted to avoid this kind of reaction. I wanted to get you guys used to Caliban before I broke the news. My aunties didn't care that he was a demon, but I know that you guys think differently sometimes." 

"Oh I don't think it was the demon part that bothered them at _all_ ," Prudence said. 

Sabrina glared at her. "Prudence..." 

"What's she talking about?" Roz asked. 

"I told you this was a bad idea," Caliban couldn't help but mention, voice low. It wasn't often that he got to be right when Sabrina was wrong, so he had to appreciate these moments when they came. 

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Okay, so... Caliban's not really my boyfriend? He's my fiancé." 

"Your WHAT?" 

She winced a little. "We were having trouble uniting Hell with Lucifer gone, and we figured we could either have a competition for the throne and agree to follow whoever won, or we could join forces and both get what we want." 

"Brina, you're _sixteen_ ," Roz protested. "I get that you're a princess and all, but that's still too young. How long have you known this guy? This is the first any of us have met him, and you've barely mentioned him before this week." 

Harvey was the next to speak. "Wait, is this why we're meeting him? Because the wedding's soon?" 

For their part, Theo and Robin were sitting together quietly, watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. 

"The wedding's not for another month," Nick helpfully supplied. "Besides, he's not... all bad." 

"Not all bad?" Harvey repeated. "That makes it sound like he's still got an awful lot of bad. I know the throne down there means a lot to you, Sabrina, but surely it's not worth this." 

Caliban snorted, because this wasn't exactly a sacrifice on her part. It might've been an excruciating compromise in the beginning, but it was far from that now. 

"I appreciate that you're worried about me," Sabrina said, looking from one friend to the next so they knew she was being sincere, "but I promise you that this is what I want. I really care about Caliban, and he cares about me. Do you have any idea how impossible it is to get him in human clothes?" she added with a small smile. 

"Wait, how does he normally dress?" Theo asked, apparently more concerned with his regular wardrobe than the subject of their marriage. 

"Lots of leather," Nick said. 

Prudence hummed in agreement. "And usually not a whole shirt. It makes him far more interesting to be around than most people." 

"Prudence, get your own demon," Sabrina said, even though she knew that Prudence only said things like that to get to her. The unfortunate truth was that it _did_ get to her, and she couldn't let those statements pass her by without commenting. 

"It's true; I'm off the market now," Caliban said, putting an arm around Sabrina's shoulders. "If you're interested, I do know a few people running the Fourth Circle that would pleased to meet a Weird Sister." 

"This is so weird," Roz breathed. 

"But you're okay with it?" Sabrina asked. 

Roz and Harvey exchanged a look. "We'll deal with it," Harvey promised, jaw set. "If this really is so important to you, then we'll come around like we always do." 

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Sabrina said as her smile grew. "Did we want to get back to our original plans for the night? I was sort of looking forward to it, and I don't want this to change any of that." 

"Uh, one last question before we do that," Theo said. "Hobgoblins and demons aren't, like, enemies or something, are they?" 

"No," Caliban said. "There's something of a mutual distrust, but we mostly prefer to ignore each other when our paths cross." 

"And now that your paths have crossed? I mean, we're all going to be in the same room for a while." 

"It's not like the elves and dwarves in Lord of the Rings," Sabrina assured him. "More like... elves and hobbits. No animosity there, and even if there were, Caliban wouldn't do anything, right babe?" 

"Right," he agreed, giving a friendly nod to Robin, who returned it after a moment. 


End file.
